Anytime
by Saiko Akumu
Summary: AxI story.


**I came up with this story after listening to a country song called "Holy water" and it reminded me of them andI started crying andthen I wrote thisand then started crying again.My friend thinks it's magical andI hope ya do also!Welp...Enjoy!..:Runs off bawling:**

**I do not own hellsing...blah blah blah blah...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alucard headed down the dark hallway of the Hellsing mansion, the echo of his footsteps causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look up. A slight smirk spread across his face as he sensed the many soldiers tremble in fear as he passed their rooms. Any other time he would entertain himself by sneaking up behind them and giving them a scare or creating frightening illusions in their minds but tonight he had something more important to do. He turned down another hallway and then finally walked over to a door. Feeling no need to knock like always, he slowly went through the door and into the room. "Master?", he called out softly as his crimson eyes searched the room for his master. A slight groan was heard and then the rustling of a bed sheet. "Yes, Alucard. What do you want?"**

**The vampire cocked his head curiously. "Master, why aren't you at your office? It's midnight already."**

**There was a moment of silence and then a series of coughing. Alucard's pupils shrank to small dots. "Master?"**

**"I'll be down in a minute", Sir Hellsing replied in an exhausted tone. Alucard studied the woman as she sat up and reached for her glasses. "If you aren't feeling up to working tonight, I can notify Walter and have him cover for you."**

**Integra shook her head. "That will not be necessary. I am perfectly fi-" She paused for a moment and then quickly leaned over her bed to throw up. Almost instantly as if in reflex, the vampire dashed over to her. "...I think it will be necessary. You are in no condition to be up and working", he said as he gently pulled her hair back so it wouldn't be in the way. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white cloth to wipe her mouth. Integra slowly looked up at him with glossy blue eyes. "Maybe you are right."**

**He gave a slight chuckle. "Master, I am _always_ right.."**

**Integra's eyes began to close and she slowly layed her head against him, falling unconscious. His eyes widened in surprise for his master usually would shove him away and yell an insult. His eyes began to scan her trembling body, sensing something very different. He placed a hand on her forehead and then quickly took it off in shock. "Oh..Master...Not this...Anything but this..." He picked up her limp body and hurried out of the room and down the hall over to another door. The vampire wildly started banging at the door with his free hand. "Walter!WALTER!"**

**The butler opened the door with a rather startled look. "What is it, Alucard? Why are you-"**

**"The blood in Integra's veins! It isnt hers!", Alucard shouted, a bit of anger in his tone. "Those idiot surgeons messed up!"**

**Walter stood there in silence, his face turning paler every second. "Oh no.This is bad."**

**Once again, the leader of the Hellsing Organization lied lifelessly on the surgery bed, surrounded by machines and people with white coats and face masks on. Seras, Walter, and Alucard all stood there watching as they began to cut her open like last time. Seras placed her hands over her mouth in complete shock, her eyes begining to swell up with tears. Walter lowered his head and began wiping the smudges off of his monocal. Walter was very loyal to Integra and was not about to cry. For he knew like last time she would come out of the room as strong as always. "Master Alucard...is she going to be al-" Seras glanced over to her master to find him gone. She glanced around the room. "Alucard?..."**

**Walter glanced up as well, also wondering where the No-Life King had gone. Seras looked over to the butler. "Should we go look for him?..."**

**Walter nodded. "Yes.I think that would be a good idea.Just in case he is planning to attack an unsuspecting surgeon."**

**The two took one last glance at Integra and then headed out of the room.**

**Both Walter and Seras headed down the hallway of the eerie cold basement and over to the door of Alucard's room. Seras looked over at Walter nervously. "Um...Should I knock?..."**

**The butler nodded. "Yes, I think you should."**

**The vampiress swallowed hard and raised her hand to knock on the door but jumped back after hearing a loud crash from inside the room, followed by a scream of anger and distress. The butler gave a bit of a startled look and then slowly cracked the door open to peek in. What he saw shocked him to no end. Alucard was sitting against the wall, surrounded by peices of a broken chair and an upside down table, with his face buried in his hands. Walter stood there silently in thought. Was Alucard, the No-Life King and the one vampire all other vampires feared,crying?..**

**His thoughts were suddenly interupted when he heard Alucard silently speaking.**

**"Why did this have to happen?...Why her?...Of all people, damn it! Why her?Why does she have to go through this again!" He let out a slight whimper and a few tear drops hit the floor. "I hate not being able to do anything! I feel so useless!"**

**Walter and Seras stood there listening. A few tears streamed down Seras's face. "Master.."**

**A tear also escaped from Walter's eye and ran down his cheek. This was new to him. Very new. He never thought that Alucard, of all people, could care so much for someone that he would break down like that. He slowly closed the door and turned. "Let's go, Victoria. We need to give him some time alone."**

**She wiped her eyes and nodded and then headed off along with the butler.**

**Many stressful hours passed by and still the vampire remained in his room. His gloves and his sleeves were both soaked and his eyes were bloodshot from all of the crying he had been doing. A blank, saddened expression remained on his face and a fang stuck out from the corner of his mouth. Suddenly, the door began to open slightly, exposing the silhouette of a person in a wheel chair. Alucard glanced up slightly and narrowed his eyes. "Who is it?..Leave me be..."**

**A small familiar chuckle reached his ears. "Now is that any way to talk to your master?..."**

**Alucard's eyes widened."Integra?You're..."**

**Sir Hellsing opened the door completely and then slowly stood out of her wheel chair. Her lips stretched to a small smile as she gazed over at him. Alucard stood as well, still carrying a bewildered look on his face. Why was she smiling? The vampire walked over to her, trying to show no sign of his weeping earlier. "Master, you should be resting. If you needed to see me, you could've sent Walter to get me."**

**"No. I had to see for myself if you were truely crying over me."**

**The vampire stood there speechless and turning a paler shade of white than he already was. Before he could say anything, Integra had wrapped her arms around him and for once in many years two streams strolled down her cheeks. "Thank you."**

**Alucard jumped slightly after her unexpected action."For...what, master?.."**

**She looked up at him with a smile. "For caring."**

**The vampire paused a moment and then slowly wrapped his arms around her."Anytime...Integra."**


End file.
